1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus suitable for reproducing digitally recorded signals, and more particularly to a data reproducing apparatus having an adaptive equalizer and to an adaptive equalization control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
High density integration and high capacity are required more and more for digital signal reproducing apparatuses. For example, in a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus, not only the line density is being improved, but also the number of tracks is increasing from 9 tracks, 18 tracks to 36 tracks. Such high density recording is required to satisfy strict data reproducing conditions, and it becomes important to correctly read data by equalizing the waveform of a reproduced signal.
A first conventional technique of solving such a problem as described in JP-A-2-7203, uses a waveform equalizing circuit.
According to a second conventional technique described in JP-A-1-112568, a magnetic change recorded on a magnetic recording medium is converted into an electric signal at an electromagnetic conversion system. The obtained reproduced signal is supplied to a waveform equalizing circuit and is read out to compensate for the frequency characteristic of the electromagnetic conversion system.